Favorite Spot
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: His favorite spot was the Watchtower. Hers was Paris. Pre and post Endgame, 2x20 — Wal&Art Spitfire


**Title**: Favorite Spot  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own YJ. Clearly.  
**Notes**: Spoilers for **2x20, Endgame**. So many feelings came from that episode. So, so, _so_ many.

**X-X-X-**

Wally's favorite spot would always be the Watchtower. It had been his dream to go up there for the better part of his life; it was where his idols all banded together in hopes of saving the universe more than once.

It was where he first kissed her.

It was where he and Artemis finally got over their idiocy and denial, and were finally _thinking_ for once. It was where he _started_ thinking straight instead of blinding himself with a string of girls that had no interest in him.

The Watchtower would always be Wally's favorite spot. It was where he and Artemis spent their second anniversary together—second, because he was considered too immature by the League (Batman) to take Artemis on a date on it after their first year. It was where they told the rest of their friends about their retirement so that they could spend more time with their personal lives—with each other.

Sure, they always went out. They've been to several different states and multiple countries on missions. Sometimes he'd take her to different places, rather than Zeta beam, just so they'd spend a little more time together without anyone noticing the blur that zipped down the highways. But it didn't compare to the Watchtower, where with a peak out the window, they could see the universe.

He could point out every star and constellation, explaining to her their stories as she watched him in fascination and awe. He loved that look on her—when he surprised her.

So maybe he also really liked the Watchtower because it was far away from the warehouse he was kept in when Sportsmaster captured and drugged him so that they could have the _don't you hurt my daughter_ talk. It was also a distance away from the Gotham apartment complex where Paula tried to threaten him with the same speech again.

Regardless, he loved the Watchtower.

It was where he first kissed her, after all.

.

.

.

In the following years after his disappearance, she would always come back to that very spot. She'd sit and watch as passerby went on with their lives while hers went back in time.

Artemis sat on the benches and would hear laughter and witness family get-togethers. She ignored the pigeons who cooed nearby, ignored the vendors selling their tourist merchandise. She would just sit there, and think about him.

They had always talked about coming here, her and Wally, about spending a week away from school to see the sights. They were always travelling, of course, mostly with her sitting on his back as he carried her rather than Zeta beam. That way, they didn't get to miss anything in between point A and point B. It was funny, now that she thought about it. Most times, they would cross boarders merely because they had a food craving.

She was kind of craving something right now actually, but not a specific food. Just…everything in the fridge, like how they ate on Valentine's day—with her eating at a moderate amount, surely. She never got up to fill that empty feeling in the pit of her stomach though. She rarely got up from that spot on the bench.

Artemis would just sit and watch.

Watch as excited children ran around the concrete pavements, as photos were being taken and memories being imprinted onto a hard surface while hers was forever lingering in her mind. She would sit and watch until the skies would turn dark and the stars came out, and she would try to list the constellations that he had told her about so many years ago.

Even as she grew old, got married and had kids that were freckle-less and didn't have a patch of red hair on them, she'd excuse herself from her family and work.

Just once a year.

Just one day.

And here she was, on that day, sitting at the very spot that prompted her tears to fall out, though they never do because he hated it when she cried. She'd sit and remember what it was like to be held by him, to hear his voice, sometimes in that ridiculous fake accent he tried to pull the last time they were there.

She'd come to Paris and sit in front of the Eiffel Tower, because this was her favourite spot.

She'd come, because this was where Wally kissed her last.

.

* * *

A/N: Please review!


End file.
